


The Defender and The Scourge

by Doom1713



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom1713/pseuds/Doom1713
Summary: Hell has broken loose once more. Demons have swarmed the UAC base on Mars, threatening the production of Arget Energy. Both the president of the UAC and Dr. Samuel Hayden have a way to stop the invasion, but what will happen when these two unstoppable men meet?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be alternating each chapter between the Doom Slayer and Doomguy. We’ll start with the original. I’ve always wanted to know what would happen when these two powerhouses met, and now I’m the one who gets to decide what happens! Super excited to see where this goes!

Too brutal for Hell. 

That is what they called him. The man who stood against the armies of Hell and came out victorious. Armed with weapons of terrifying power, he waded through Hell, slaughtering any who dared stand in his way. His arrival had spelled doom for all. He had won…..

Or so he thought.

Immediately after stepping out of the portal, Doomguy had only a few seconds to take in his surroundings before a Imp lunged at him, teeth bared and claws extended. With lightning-fast reflexes, Doomguy grabbed the double-barreled shotgun clipped on his back and fired both barrels one-handed, vaporizing the Imps head in a cloud of red mist.

He quickly broke open the action, ejecting the two spent shells and loaded a fresh round into each chamber. Reloading his shotgun had become second-nature to Doomguy. He had spent the last several days blasting through thousands of demons, wading deeper into Hell as he sought the solution to end the demonic invasion of Deimos. Doomguy had thought he was successful, but the landscape in front of him told a different story. 

Doomguy was back on Earth, or what he assumed was Earth. He was on top of a hill overlooking a once-bustling metropolis. Buildings crammed together with barely any room between their walls. Skyscrapers disappeared into the clouds. Cars choked the streets, and a light blanket of fog laid low over the entire city, most likely a product of the exhaust from the thousands of cars. But all was not well in the city. 

Demons ran through the streets, dots of orange, pink, and tan bustling around. Cacodemons hovered around, eating anyone who got too close, including other demons. Doomguy even saw a faint shimmer, indicative of a Spectre on the prowl. He sighed, clipped his shotgun back into the harness on his back, and trudged down the side of the hill. It was gonna be a long day. 

—————————————————————————————————————

130 Years Later

—————————————————————————————————————

The sound of dress shoes pounding on marble floors echoed throughout the hall as a intern ran towards a massive set of double doors, a file under one arm. He approached the glass panel on the wall next to the doors, tapping frantically. A man’s face appeared on the screen, looking fairly annoyed. 

“What is so important that you had to interrupt my meeting Perkins?” The man’s gruff voice had a impatient edge. 

Perkins looked down at his shoes as he spoke. “W-well sir, we have a situation on the Mars base. Doctor Hayden has cut off communications, but a message got through. I think you should see this file.”

At the mention of the Mars base and Doctor Hayden, the man’s eyes widened. He pressed a button on the panel nest to him and the large doors opened slowly. “Come in immediately.” Perkins obliged, hurrying through the doors and into a large office. Several men and women in suits and dresses sat around a long table, all looking at Perkins as he stumbled into the office. The man from before sat at the head of the table. “Well, let’s see this report of yours.” Perkins handed the folder to the man, who flipped it open and quickly read it. As his eyes traveled farther down the page, they widened to the point where they looked like they would pop out of his skull. 

“This meeting it postponed till further notice.” The man said, his voice thin. Several men in suits came in and ushered the others out of the room. The man got up from his chair and moved over to his desk, pulling a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of a open drawer. He poured himself a glass, sipping the liquor before beginning to pace back and forth in front of his desk. 

“Hayden swore he had everything under control. I knew we shouldn’t of restarted our research on Mars. It was a liability. None of that matters any more. We need to keep this problem contained. We can’t have a situation like the last time. We got lucky before. But from the way it sounds, this outbreak is worse. Hmm…….”

The man spoke to no one in particular, but one of his assistants, who was still in the room, asked “Well, we do have a few options. We could just….you know, nuke Mars. We have the capability. It would eliminate the possibility of another invasion, and it would end the current one.”

“No, no we can’t do that. Earth and the rest of mankind has grown too dependent on Argent Energy. We need another way…...and I think I have just the way to do it. The best way to contain the outbreak while keeping Argent Energy in production.”

“And what would that be sir? Are you perhaps speaking of the military? Because the best trained soldiers we had are on Mars, and if they couldn’t handle it, I don’t think anyone else could.” 

The man chuckled to himself. “No, what I’m talking about is far more dangerous than the military. 130 years ago, when the first outbreak occurred, one marine stood against the demon horde. He pushed them back single-handedly. Fearing that another invasion would come in the future, the UAC put him in stasis. We had grown less weary of the threat of invasion in the last few decades, but now we need him once more.”

The man pressed a button on his desk, and a woman’s voice answered. “How can I help you, Mr. Calaway?” The man smiled as he said “Please inform the lab team that I need subject DG-93 removed from his pod and taken out of stasis.”

“Of course sir.”

Mr. Calaway turned to his assistant. “Come with me. It’s time we pay our friend a visit.”


	2. The History of the Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at the Doom Slayer’s past, told by the Slayers Testament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of OC this time, but more will come in the future!

_ In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. _

_ In his ravenous hatred he found no peace, and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. _

_ He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer. _

  
  


They would pay. They would feel his wrath. He would avenge his people. His city. His brothers. He would avenge them all. He would tear down the temples brick by brick with his bare hands. The armies of Hell would flee before him. They were rage, brutal, without mercy. But he. He would be worse. Rip and tear, until it was done.

  
  
  


_ Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For alone he was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before. _

  
  
  


He left none in his wake. All who opposed him would feel no mercy, but only the cold fire that was his sword, scything through his foes one by one. He felt nothing but hatred for the creatures he slaughtered. He remained determined to avenge the fallen, no matter the cost.

  
  
  


_ And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. _

_ He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer, sought to end the dominion of the dark realm. _

  
  
  


Now he could bring vengeance swiftly with nothing but his fists, tearing through demons with no sign of stopping. None could stand against the Doom Slayer.

  
  
  


_ The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Hell across eons, and each battle etched terror in the hearts of the demons. _

_ They knew he would come, just as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting. _

  
  
  


__ There was no stopping the Hell Walker. He was feared throughout Hell, just as he had envisioned. But his vengeance was not complete.

  
  
  


_ None could stand before the horde but the Doom Slayer. Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the shadow dwellers, driving them into deeper and darker pits. But from the depths of the abyss rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Titan, of immeasurable power and ferocity. He strode upon the plain and faced the Doom Slayer, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. _

_ The Titan fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen at the Doom Slayer's hand, but there fell the Titan, and in his defeat the shadow horde were routed. _

  
  
  


They all must die. ALL OF THEM!

  
  
  


_ And in his terrible rancor between worlds and through time, the Hell Walker found the wretch who shall not be named, but in his heresy was loyal to his evil cause. The wretch adorned the Doom Slayer in a mighty armor, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and unyielding. _

_ With sword and shield of adamantine strength, the Doom Slayer set to banishing all that was left unbroken by his savagery to the void. _

  
  
  


Only a few remained. They had fled to the tombs in the temple, and he followed. 

  
  
  


_ Yet as the mighty Titan fell and dread engulfed the armies of Doom, the demon priests of the Blood Temples laid a trap to capture this scourge of Hell. _

_ Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Hell Walker sought prey in the tombs of the Blood Keep and blinded by his fervor, the lure drew him in. _

_ The priests brought down the temple upon the Doom Slayer, and in his defeat entombed him in the cursed sarcophagus. _

_ The mark of the Doom Slayer was burned upon his crypt, a warning to all of Hell that the terror within must never be freed. There he lies still, and ever more, in silent suffering. _

  
  
  


And now he was trapped. Forever in pain. Hundreds of years went by, and only suffering was known to the Doom Slayer. 

—————————————————————————————————————

  
  


Samuel Hayden had finally found him. The one spoken of in the inscriptions in the temples and the writings on the Helix Stone. The Hell Walker. The Unchained Predator. The Doom Slayer. He would be an excellent test subject, as well as insurance, in case anything went wrong that he couldn’t resolve on his own. Olivia has grown more secluded in her work in the last few months. In the likely event that she…...fell victim to the demons’s mind games, he wanted to have a way of stopping whatever she put into motion.

  
  
  


Hayden had his men move the sarcophagus and the other slab of stone that had the Doom Slayers mark burned into the front back to the portal. He lost most of his men today, but he won a prize that trumped all sacrifices. 

  
  


Little did he know, the moment he would need the Doom Slayer was closer than he expected.


	3. Hate Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomguy is on his way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, more exciting stuff in the coming chapters, I swear.

As his one-man spacecraft sped along, Doomguy replayed the days events in his mind. He had been captured by some burly men shortly after he successfully repelled the demonic invasion on Earth. He was able to fight them off for a short while, but he was eventually overpowered and injected with something. The last thing Doomguy saw before his vision faded to black was a truck with the UAC logo on the back.

  
  
  


He had woken up in some sort of lab. He was quickly informed that he had been put in stasis after his victory over the demons. He had been preserved like a piece of meat. He was nothing more than insurance in the likely event that the UAC fucked up again. That made his blood boil. Always cleaning up the mess that someone else caused, that was his purpose.

  
  
  


But when he learned that the situation they were sending him to fix involved a demonic invasion, Doomguy put aside his hatred of the UAC and focused on the more important issue: stopping Hell’s armies before they tried to invade Earth again. He had barely prevented the total extinction of humanity the first time. He wouldn’t give them a chance to get near Earth this time. 

  
  
  


The rest of the day was a blur, with him being escorted under heavy guard to different weapon facilities and barracks. He was given unlimited access to the vast UAC arsenal, but passed up the better technology of the future and stayed with what he knew. All he needed was his double-barreled shotgun, his chainsaw, and the BFG for those  _ special _ moments. He also picked up a rocket launcher, a plasma rifle, a chaingun, and enough ammo to supply a small army.

  
  
  


Now Doomguy was going back to Mars, the place where his old life had ended and his new life and begun. He was given little information about where he was actually going, only that he was to land on the Martian surface and eliminate the demonic threats. He had no orders to carry out after he was finished with his task. He suspected that the UAC expected him to destroy every demon in existence, which he would gladly do. But that would mean that they wouldn’t need him again, leaving him to die on the surface of Mars. And that pissed him off.

  
  
  


Knowing he had several hours till he arrived on Mars, Doomguy settled down for a quick nap. He needed all the energy he could get for the hours of slaughter to come. The autopilot was set to land near some place called the Resource Operations facility. 

  
  


As he drifted off, he clutched his rabbits foot, the only remnant of his pet rabbit Daisy, who had been brutalized by demons. She was part of the reason he swore to eliminate all demonic threats that endangered the lives of others. Each demon he killed was part of the payment for her death. He would make them all pay one day…..at any cost.

  
  
  


“Be warned Hell…” he said, his eyes closing and sleep overcoming him. “Doom is coming.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with suggestions of ways to improve this story or if there is a event you would like to see!


End file.
